


Sleeping Arrangements

by boyslushie



Series: adventures in gay alien relationships featuring YOU! [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, male reader - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: Zim's a clingy sleeper.





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> probably a bit ooc and kinda short. oops.

Zim leaned against you on the couch, idly eating his fun-dip-like snack, huge pink eyes glued to the television screen. You were curled up to yourself on the couch, feeling emotional as you watched “Lilo and Stitch” with your short green boyfriend. He had a blank expression that far contrasted the look on your face, one that meant you were likely to cry at any given moment. You brace yourself for the next scene, knowing that it was going to be sad. 

You felt tears streaming down your face as you watched Nani argue with Cobra Bubbles, with Lilo sat in the social worker’s car. Zim continued to sit there silently, seemingly unaffected by the events taking place on the screen, but he laid his head against your shoulder softly as you wiped the tears off your face. You giggled as his antennae gently brushed your arm. You lean down and press a kiss to the top of his head, making him blush furiously. You wrap your arm around him and he fully lays against you, you remain like that for the rest of the movie, and you’re nearly asleep by the time the credits begin to roll. Zim notices this and pokes you in the arm. 

“(Name), it’s late, you should be going home soon.” he reminded, starting to lift himself off of the couch. You sit up groggily.

“You told me I could spend the night.” you mumble, pulling him closer so he wouldn’t take his warmth off the couch with him. He’s about to protest when he remembers that he did agree to having you spend the night. He taps his chin.

“We should probably take care of sleeping arrangements then.” he states, wriggling out of your cuddly grip and sliding a panel on the wall, uncovering a small tablet screen. He fiddles with it for a few minutes, you hear mechanical noises from elsewhere in the house. You look at him questioningly as he turns away from the panel, which slides silently back into the wall, and he motions for you to follow him. You grab your backpack and walk behind him curiously.

“I made you a…. ‘Bed room’.” He gestured to the odd looking little room. You sat down on the unbelievably cushy purple bed, surprised. 

“Woah this is soft… I’m gonna change into my PJ’s really quick.” You tell him. He continues standing there.

“That means you’re gonna have to get out for a minute.” You say blushing. He gives a bashful smile as he realizes what you meant.

“Oh, sorry!” He says, backing out of the room. In a matter of minutes you’re all prepped for bed, so you open the door and call out.

“Ok, Zim, you can come back now!” You say. He walks back in from the living room. He comes back and gives you a quizzical stare.

“Is there a reason I need to be here for you to sleep?” he asks, looking genuinely confused.

“So that we can go to bed? Don’t you need to sleep too?” You respond curiously.

“No, of course not! My PAK recharges just fine on its own.” he informs you, sounding a little smug. You raise your eyebrow, amused. 

“Well then at least come lay down with me, it’s nice and soft!” You offer. He huffs at you, continuing to smile with that hint of arrogance.

“I know, I made it myself.” he tells you. Despite this, he pads up to the bed and sits down, getting under the covers with you quickly once he realizes the warmth of the bed. You reach over and flick off the light.

“You know, I’ve never really tried sleeping before. Other Irkens do it recreationally sometimes, but I never felt a need to do it.” he explains, letting you snuggle him closely.

“Oh? Maybe you should try it. It’s nice and you can have some really cool dreams.” you say. He ponders this for a moment before sighing contently.

“I might as well… you just close your eyes and lay there, right?” he asks. You yawn tiredly and snuggle against him more, his antennae twitch lazily.

“Yup.” He does so, breathing shallow and even. After a few minutes, you begin to hear quiet snores and smile to yourself. You settle in to catch some shut-eye yourself.

 

Hours later, you wake up. The room is so hot and you can vaguely remember that you’re still at Zim’s house. You kick off the blankets and drag your palm across your face. You’re all kinds of hot and sweaty, and you realize part of the reason why when you feel two thin pairs of claws dragging you towards the being clinging to your side: Zim. You can’t push him away, he looks so sweet and vulnerable, and you can never say no to cuddles.You decide that it’s worth the uncomfortable sleep and roll into his grip. You kiss his forehead and go back to sleep. 

When you wake up the next morning, he’s no longer at your side. You rub your eyes and stretched, yawning loudly as you feel your spine creak and pop. You smell some kind of pastries being made in the kitchen and walk out to find GIR making blueberry pancakes. 

“Good morning sleepyhead!!!! I’m makin’ food! You can have some if you want, but don’t give it to the rats!” He yells nonsensically. You don’t want to know about the “rats” he’s referring to. Zim walks into the kitchen, sees you and blushes. 

“Did’ya sleep well?” you ask him teasingly. He joins you at the table and shoots you an embarrassed death glare, going so far as to growl. You laugh and get up to kiss him and grab two plates of pancakes for the both of you. You sit content, knowing that you’re the only one Zim would let his guard down for.


End file.
